


Prédateur et proie

by maximegaudreault



Category: Predator Series
Genre: AU extremely violent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Story, Interspecies, Love, M/M, True Mates, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximegaudreault/pseuds/maximegaudreault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour un yautja décide de s'acheter un oméga humain pour s'en servir comme simple chien de compagnie mais il obtient beaucoup plus que ce qu'il espérait .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lorsque Sheik perdit ses parents il était trop jeune pour s'occuper de lui. C'est pourquoi il se rendit sur la planète X-24 pour qu'on le mette en vente. La vente d'être vivants étant chose courante dans cette partit de la galaxie cela  lui assurait un toit et trois repas par jour. En plus , il se trouve qu'il soit un oméga vierge et non imprégné ce qui le rend extrêmement rare. Les gens importants et riches adorent acheter des omégas comme s'il s'agissait d'animaux de compagnie. certains propriétaires s'en servant comme mari , ménagers , nourrice, mère porteuse ou comme jouet.

 

 Ce matin-là Sheik fut réveillé par le responsable de la fourrière parce qu'un acheteur potentiel devait venir visiter la section des oméga. Avec un peu de chance , il serait acheter par un alpha respectable et non violent. Il se prépara dans son petit compartiment vitré (on aurait dit une cellule mais confortable) et il entendit la porte du corridor s'ouvrir. Sheik était habitué à voir toute sorte de race extraterrestre même que c'est le seul être humain de toute la fourrière . Son voisin d'en face étant un puissant Xenomorphe , il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être acheté. Les omégas humains étant des êtres considérés comme délicats et très fragiles , la plupart des propriétaires alphas refusait d'en posséder puisque les alphas extraterrestres ont tendance a être très imposant et très brutal. Une forte odeur d'Alpha lui piqua le nez. Il pouvait sentir la puissance et la virilité de l'acheteur qui cherchait a acquérir un oméga. Il s'approcha de la vitrine du xenomorphe et lut  brièvement la fiche de celui ci. Sheik le regardait intensément . il s'agissait dun yautja, sans aucun doute , mais il était bien plus massif que ceux de sa race. Il mesurait pas moins de sept pieds six pouces et il était immensément musclé. Il sentait du slick lui couler entre les jambes et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. L'Alpha portât alors son attention sur lui. 

 

//un humain hein ? Ça pourrait être intéressant… Est-il en bonne santé ? 

 

Le propriétaire de la fourrière semble offusqué par la question.

 

//bien sur !! Tous nos spécimens en vente sont en parfaite santé , nous sommes un établissement réputé vous savez! 

 

Je regardait le prédateur par la vitre et souriait bêtement. Il était plutôt mignon pour un yautja. Il a prit ma fiche et il l'étudia avec attention . 

 

//combien pour celui-là? 

 

Le propriétaire souris.

 

// Il est assez dispendieux compte tenu de son âge, du fait qu'il est vierge, qu'il sait cuisiner et qu'en plus il sait s'occuper des enfants ………

 

//combien ? Il a lair de plus en plus impatient. C'est rare que l'on me porte de l'intérêt à ce point . 

 

//venez avec moi dans mon bureau, on va regarder ça ensemble…

 

//puis-je l'examiner de plus près avant ? Il m'intéresse vraiment et le prix n'est pas une contrainte pour moi.

 

Le garde sortit son trousseau de clefs et il ouvre la vitrine. 

 

//vous pouvez entrer mais pas plus de dix minutes .

 

Le garde s'éloigne et je suis face au mastodonte. Il me regarde en souriant.

 

//bonjour petit oméga je suis intéressé a te acheter. As-tu un nom ? 

 

Je baisse les yeux.

 

// Sheik  

 

//je vais d'examiner avant de prendre une décision d'accord? 

 

//oui monsieur

 

Il sortit un gallon a mesurer et vérifia chaque petit détail . il regarda mes dents , il renifle mes glandes d'imprégnation et il émit un petit gémissement approbateur. Il me scruta attentivement. 

 

//tu es vierge ? 

 

Je rougis et bredouille affirmativement. 

 

//Je dois tester ton étroitesse alors ne bouge pas . il porta ses doigts a sa bouche et les humidifient . j'ai les jambes qui tremble , je peut sentir son érection presser contre mon ventre . je salive d'envie … Je tente de me relaxer lorsque je je sens ses doigts humides presser contre les rebords de mon anus. 

 

//Doucement…. C'est bien  respire…

 

Il entre deux doigts dans mon rectum et je laisse échapper une plainte silencieuse. Il se contrôle de me prendre farouchement par derrière en sentant mes glandes dans le creux de mon cou …. Merde j'ai un amont considérable de slick qui lui coule sur les doigts… Il retire ses doigts et les lèche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien propre. Il me sourit et il quitte la pièce en refermant la vitre. Le propriétaire s'approche de nouveau . 

 

// je le prend! Préparer moi le pour cette après-midi je viendrai le chercher.

 

Ils entrent dans le bureau et quelques instants plus tard, un employé vient mettre un écriteau sur ma vitrine . en grosse lettre est écrit VENDU. Enfin j'allais avoir mon propre alpha et mon propre chez moi!

 


	2. chapitre deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne hésiter pas a m'écrire vos suggestions et vos commentaires. Je ne suis pas habituer décrire alors j'ai de la difficultés a transcrire mess idées. Je vous encourage fortement a lire mon autre histoire // un amour de ninja // c'est comme qui dirait mon petit bébé.

Le départ se passa bien. Sheik est nerveux lorsqu'il embarqua dans le vaisseau du yautja. 

//tu es plutôt silencieux pour un humain, remarque-t-il. 

Sheik hocha la tête .

//j'ai été élevé de manière a ne parler que lorsque un alpha s'adresse a moi. 

Il s'en doutait un peu. La société voyait les oméga comme des êtres inférieurs. 

//je t'ai acheté comme animal de compagnie pour me désennuyer alors j'attends de toi que tu puisse entreprendre une conversation.

Sheik hocha la tête. Il était reconnaissant a son nouveau propriétaire de lavoir choisi.

//merci beaucoup pour tout …. Monsieur…?

//les yautja n'ont pas de nom. Nous nous adressons a nos semblable par des grognements spécifiques a chacun mais si tu veux tu peut me choisir un nom.

Il réfléchit longuement.

//Jaime bien Taule. Ça sonne bien je trouve non?

//oui ça me plait aussi. Si tu veux bien me suivre je vais te montrer notre chambre pour te reposer un peu.

//notre? Je vais pouvoir dormir avec toi ? 

Sheik était on ne peut plus content a l'idée de partager le lit de son alpha. 

//je suis fatigué et la route jusqu'à notre demeure est bien loin d'ici alors je vais m'étendre avec toi un peu.

Taule prit Sheik dans ses bras et le conduisit jusqu'à leur lit. Sheik se blotti le nez dans le creux de son cou et il relaxa dans l'odeur apaisante et sécurisante de son alpha. Juste avant de s'endormir, il entendit son alpha lui parler.

//a quoi penses-tu en ce moment ?

//quand je te sens , sa sens la douceur de mon nouveau foyer.

Les instincts de Taule lui répétait sans cesse (à moi , à moi, à moi ). Sheik s'endormi en un rien de temps , léchant le cou de son alpha.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul. Un petit mot était agrafé sur l'oreiller de Taule. TU DORMAIS SI PAISIBLEMENT QUE JE N'AI PAS VOULU TE DERANGER. JE SUIS DANS LA SALLE DE PILOTAGE , VIENT ME REJOINDRE. Sheik enfila ses sous-vêtements en vitesse ainsi que le gilet de Taule. Il sent si bon … 

//allô mon oméga , bien dormi ? 

Taule salivait d'envie a la seule vue de son frêle oméga flottant dans son énorme chandail. Sheik se frotta les yeux tout endormi et bâille. 

//aurait tu du café ? 

Taule ne connaissait pas bien la culture humaine et ne savait pas ce qu'était du café. Sheik pût lire le regard d'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

//c'est un liquide qui aide les humains a se réveiller lorsqu'il sont endormie.

//non désoler mais comme je n'était pas prêt a acheter un oméga humain il faut que je passe au magasin pour racheter plusieurs truc. Tu pourras sûrement y trouver du café d'accord?

Sheik était content. Il avait trouvé un alpha attentionné. Il s'approcha de Taule et l'embrassa sur le front. Celui-ci fut ému. Les membres de son espèce ne sont pas reconnus pour leur délicatesse et cela faisait du bien d'avoir un peu d'affection. Il pris son protégé dans ses bras et l'assois sur ses genoux. 

//j'ai hâte de te présenter a mon clan, les autres chasseurs vont être tellement jaloux de moi. 

//est-ce que je peux me blottir dans ton cou s'il te plaît? Ton odeur me calme .

Il mordit ses mandibules et acquiesce.

//pour quand est prévu tes chaleurs ? 

//pour un mois. Est-ce que tu prévoit de m'impregner? 

//je sais pas encore. Tu sens si bon que je me retient déjà de te prendre comme une bête sauvage et de te défoncer tout de suite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qun oméga puisse sentir si bon. Mais je souhaite que l'on se connaisse avant un peu mieux.

Sheik paru un peu triste. Il s'était toujours attendu a ce qu'on l'imprègne des son achat. Il se blottit contre le corps chaud de son alpha et s'endormi jusqu'à l'arrivée au magasin.


	3. chapitre trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est dédiée a ma voisine d'amour préférée au monde je t'aime Cindy xxx

Taule stationnait son vaisseau et dit a Sheik d'aller chercher une couverture car l'air de cette planète est très fraîche. Il ne veut pas que son petit oméga prenne froid. Il l'enveloppe dans sa couverture et il le déposa dans le panier d'épicerie. Sheik était comblé par toutes les petites attentions de son alpha. Le magasin était gigantesque. Il mesurait une trentaine de kilomètres carrés et possédait plusieurs étages. Il devait s'agir du plus gros centre commercial de cette partie de l'univers. Il commencèrent leur magasinage par l'allée des vêtements. 

//qu'est-ce tu aimerais avoir comme couleurs? 

//j'aime bien le rose pâle et le bleu barbe à papa. 

Il décidèrent de prendre quelques chandails roses a manches longues, des pantalons cargos, plusieurs petits cotton ouaté a capuche ainsi que d'autres morceaux divers. Les autres clients alpha regardaient Sheik avec amusement et certain faisaient des clins d'œil en direction de Taule. Un alpha en profita pour s'approcher du panier lorsque Taule s'éloigna un peu. 

//vierge hein? Mmm si ça te plaît nous pourrions se voir plus tard un peu….

// Il EST A MOI , PAS TOUCHE! 

Taule lui décrocha un bon coup au visage. L'autre titube et recule sous l'impact. Taule sortit deux lames de son gants et s'approcha de l'Alpha. Il lui planta le couteau sous la gorge.

//ne t'approche plus jamais de mon oméga tu entends? Il m'appartient! 

Il le lâche et il s'enfuit en vitesse. L'air empeste l'odeur d'Alpha enragé et Sheik se mit a pleurer. Taule sentit un odeur d'Oméga en détresse , SON oméga en détresse. Il prit Sheik dans ses bras et lui chuchote des petits mot doux.

//chhhh.. Je suis désoler . je t'en prit n'aie pas peur, c'est fini. Je voulais pas te faire peur. 

Sheik se calma un peu et se blotti dans le cou de Taule. 

//est-ce que je peux aller attendre dans le vaisseau s'il te plaît ?

Il se sentit soudainement extrêmement coupable de lui avoir fait peur.

//bien sur mon petit. Je vais finir d'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin et nous allons rentrer chez nous. Si tu arrêtes de pleurer je vais t'acheter une petite surprise d'accord? 

Sheik renifla et acquiesça. Il alla le reconduire au vaisseau et retourna a son magasinage.

 

Sheik tenta de se rendormir pour passer le temps mais il était entouré par l'odeur de son propriétaire. Il se frotte le visage contre les couvertures de Taule et il remarque qu'il est en érection. Il tenta de résister a l'envie de se toucher mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se masturbait lentement en laissant place a ses fantaisies. Il s'imagine Taule donnant une volée au type du magasin et il gémissait. Il l'imagine se tourner vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Il le tournerait sur le ventre et l'enculerait devant tout le monde. Sheik se touchait de plus en plus vite en imaginant le colosse lui demander de crier son nom. 

C'est ainsi que le trouva Taule a son retour au vaisseau. Se masturbant en gémissant son nom … Taule…..Taule….je vais jouir..  
Taule était enivré par l'odeur de slick et par les hormones émanant de son oméga. Cela le rendait fou… Il était tellement dur que cela lui faisait mal, il devait se décharger. Sheik éjacule en pleurant et il entra dans un état second post-orgasme. Il repris contact avec son environnement et remarqua les effluves rances de musc caractéristiques d'un alpha en manque. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Taule se tenant dans le cadre de porte de la chambre. Il rougit et bredouille en regardant le dégât qu'il a fait dans les draps trempés de slick et de semence. Taule se jeta sur le lit et enleva en vitesse la literie souillée et l'emporta a toute vitesse dans la sale de bain. Il y resta pas loin de deux heures durant lesquelles Sheik pouvait percevoir des plaintes et des grognements semblable a des gémissements de plaisirs charnelles. Il entendit soudainement un grand cri d'extase.

//Sheiiiiiiiiik!!!!!! Mnnmnpfffh…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de bain, Sheik fut assailli par la forte odeur de sperme et de sueur du yautja. Celui-ci pris Sheik dans ses bras et l'embrassa farouchement. Sheik pouvait goûter sa propre semence sur la langue de Taule et remarqua que du slick était étalé sur son visage. Il était content et il trouvait cela réconfortant de sentir l'Alpha dégager un relent de satisfaction. 

//désoler d'avoir pété les plomb tout a l'heure, c'est jusque l'idée que quelqun d'autre puisse te toucher ou te combler m'enrage. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. 

//je sais mon alpha. J'ai surtout eu peur que quelque d'autre que toi m'emporte chez lui et me viole ou me maltraite.

Taule eu un pincement au coeur. Jamais il ne laissera qui que se soit faire du mal a son oméga. Dès les prochaines chaleurs de Sheik, il a décider de le mordre et ainsi l'imprégner. 

//pourquoi ne mas tu pas dépuceler tout a l'heure? J'ai bien senti que tu en avait le goût pourtant.

Taule souris. 

//j'ai l'intention que la première fois qu'on fera l'amour, cela soit l'expérience la plus inoubliable de ton existence. Je veux que se soit super romantique et non impulsif d'accord ? 

//d'accord, merci d'avoir chercher à me protéger contre l'autre alpha tout a l'heure.

Taule serra son protégé contre lui et laissa échapper un soupir approbateur.

//et si tu venais voir ce que jai acheter pour toi dans la soute? 

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du vaisseau , le prédateur tenant son amour dans ses bras a la façon nuit de noce . La tête de Sheik accotée contre son coeur.


	4. chapitre quatre

Sheik n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Des centaines de sacs était entreposer dans la soute.

//lesquels sont pour moi ? 

Taule se gratta l'arrière de la tête un peu mal a l'aise .

//en fait un n'y en a que six ou sept qui ne sont pas a toi. Une fois arrivé a la maison mes gars t'aideront a tout ranger ne t'en fais pas.

//… Tu as des enfants ? 

Taule cherchait comment lui annoncer en douceur.

//nous sommes dans une des partie des plus violente de l'univers. Ceux de ma planètes s'amusent a rassembler tout les prisonniers les plus dangereux de l'univers pour les entasser sur une planète non loin de chez moi. Tous les chasseurs y viennent pour s'amuser a les chasser et a les torturer a mort pour leur simple divertissement. Certains vont même qua acheter des esclave et a les attacher dans leur salon et les regarde mourir tranquillement de faim. Il y a deux ans, j'étais parti a la chasse avec mon clan et j'ai trouver deux alpha humain attaches contre un arbre défigurés et laissés pour mort. Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais j'ai éprouvé de l'empathie pour la première fois de ma vie. Je les ai détaché et ramener jusqu'à mon vaisseau. Je les ai soignés et je les ai nourri. Sans moi ils savent qu'il mourront et j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie a la maison. Alors on a passé une sorte de traiter. Je les hébergent et les nourri et en échange, ils font ce que je leur demande. Je les garde en vie parce qu'ils me rappellent que même le plus cruel et violent individu peut changer et éprouver de la compassion... Le monde est un endroit cruel et sans merci, mais chaque personne a du bon en dedans .

Sheik sembla satisfait de la réponse. Il était excité a l'idée de découvrir de nouvelle facette a la personnalité de son amoureux. 

//je préfère attendre d'être chez toi avant de trier ce que tu m'as acheté si ça ne te dérange pas.

//pas du tout mais comment vas tu faire passer le temps? Il reste environ huit heures avant d'arriver et il n'y a rien a faire d'intéressant a bord. J'avais penser réparer la télé mais comme je ne l'écoute pratiquement pas …

Sheik reflechissa longuement avant de répondre. Il regardait Taule avec de petits yeux innocents.

//on pourrais se faire des câlins et s'embrasser? J'aime bien embrasser mon gros alpha séduisant. 

Il n'eût pas a le répéter plusieurs fois que Taule était sur lui et le prend dans ses bras. Les yautja ont une bouche faite de quatres mandibules couvrant leur dent. Quand ils embrasse il s'accumule un excédent de salive qui coule sur le visage de leur partenaire. Cela rappelle un peu a Sheik les babines du gros chien qu'il avait avant que ses parents meurent. Il trouve sa mignon et un peu degueu a la longue mais il s'habitue. Tout a coup il sent des mains se glisser sous son chandail et se promener sur ses mamelons sensibles. 

//ahhhhhh….mmmmm Taule ….

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqun qui fremissait sous ses doigts autrement que de peur. Il ne pouvait de penser a protéger son oméga et il continuait a lui pincer les mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout rouge et a vif. 

//ouch.. Moins vite s'il te plaît, l'irritation commence a être douloureuse.

//je sais comment arranger ça. Fais moi confiance mon petit.

Il enleva le chandail de Sheik et il passa sa langue sur les mamelons enflés et rougies. Un long gémissement d'agonie et de pur plaisir s'échappa de l'être tout fragile sous son imposante carrure. Sheik s'agrippait a la chevelure de son amant lorsque ce dernier mordilla suavement l'extrémité abusé de Sheik. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer a quel point un oméga pouvait être sensible aux caresses. Il mordit assez fortement la chair si douce quelle enfla douloureusement. 

//je t'en pris je vais pas tenir longtemps…. J'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant s'il te plait… Je t'en pris Taule….

//non pas aujourd'hui mais je connais une façon de te faire jouir sans te devierger… Écartes tes jambes et lèves un peu tes fesses pour pouvoir glisser un oreiller dessous.

Sheik fît ce qu'on lui demandait sans attendre. Le désir le consumant de plus en plus a chaque instant. Le colosse lui enleva ses pantalons complètement détrempés de slick. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de son amant et passa un coup de langue bien précis sur l'anus de Sheik. Il réagit sur le champ et il plia ses orteils dans l'ectasie du moment. Un autre coup de langue plus long passa sur son orifice et Taule souffla une légère brise fraiche sur la salive laissée faisant hérisser la peau de son protégé. Des larme commençait a couler le long de ses joues lorsque tout a coup Taule entreprit de manger profondément son orifice. Il n'avait jamais arrêter de jouer avec ses mamelons entre temps.

//tellement délicieux mon oméga , tellement mouillé rien que pour moi.

Pour Sheik ces quelque mot lui fit atteindre le point de non retour et il ejacula sur son ventre. 

//mmm Taule !!!! 

Et c'est haletant et tremblant que Sheik vit la scène la plus touchante de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Taule s'approche doucement du dégâts de semence sur son ventre et passa sa langue doucement sur celui-ci. Puis lentement, il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

//a moi. MON oméga. Mon bébé. Endort toi maintenant. 

Il se coucha sur le dos et blotti Sheik contre son torse musclé. Il est heureux.


	5. chapitre cinq

Le vaisseau se stationna dans la cours de Taule. Les deux alphas recueillis par celui-ci sortaient de sa maison pour venir saluer leur propriétaire. Taule sortit du vaisseau avec des sacs dans les mains.

//rendez-vous utile et dépaqueter la soute. Je dois aller préparer la chambre de mon nouveau oméga.

Les deux alphas étaient excités, ils allaient pouvoir interagir avec un autre être vivant.

//pas de problème patron.

Sheik se réveilla et entendit du bruit dans la soute. Il se dirigea a l'arrière du vaisseau et tomba nez a nez avec un alpha au visage défiguré. Malgre les cicatrices au visage et le fait qune partie de sa lèvre manquait, il était assez séduisant.

//bonjour je m'appelle Sheik, Taule ma acheté a la fourrière il y a cinq jours.

//un humain hein? Quel choix surprenant! Moi je m'appelle Akkan et l'autre c'est mon frère Kory. T'as qu'à me suivre je vais te faire visiter la demeure.

La maison de Taule n'était pas énorme mais elle était très confortable et luxueuse. Elle avait deux étages: lorsqu'on entrait, il y a la cuisine a gauche et le salon a droite. Il y a un long corridor et au bout il y a la chambre principale très spacieuse. Dans celle-ci il y avait une autre chambre reliée par une salle de bain commune et il y a une petite chambre vide reliée a la petite chambre. Dans la cuisine se trouve un ascenseur qui descend au sous-sol. En bas se trouvait deux chambres (celles de Kory et Akkan) ainsi que pièce fermée par une énorme porte.

//c'est la salle de trophées de chasse du patron. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'y entrer.

Sheik aimait bien Akkan, il était sympathique et il lui rappelait son père. Kory était muet, il avait eu les cordes vocales tranchées, mais il aimait bien Sheik. Il aime bien son odeur.

Sheik tenta d'aider les trois hommes a transporter des sacs mais Taule insista pour qu'il reste dans le salon. Il ouvra la télévision et s'installe dans le fauteuil de Taule. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient terminer de rentrer tous les sacs et Sheik commença a tout ranger. Il commença par le linge. En plus des vêtement achetés ensemble, son alpha lui avait acheté une robe de chambre avec de petites oreilles de pandas sur la capuche. Il trouva beaucoup de peluches diverses, du parfum que accentue l'odeur naturelle des oméga, des petites culottes en dentelles lacées (ce qui faisait rougir Sheik) et des pelotes de laine bleu barbe a papa qui le laissa perplexe.

//taule? Je ne sais pas tricoter…

Il lui enleva la laine des mains.

//c'est pour moi, je voulait te tricoter une couverture.

L'idée de voir tricoter son énorme alpha le fit rire. Il avait aussi une immense quantité de sucrerie et de petits gâteau. Il y avait des menottes, de la corde, de l'huile a massage et du lubrifiant. Taule avait acheter des toiles vierges, de la peinture et des pinceaux. C'était pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il n'arriva pas a tout retenir.

//ça a dû te couter une fortune! Tu n'aurait pas dû…

Taule prît Sheik dans ses bras et il l'embrassa. Cela lui faisait chaud au coeur. 

Dans les jours qui suivent, Taule dû s'absenter pour son travaille. Avant de partir, il fut très clair sur le fait que son oméga devait rester vierge et qu'il était interdit de le toucher de manière inapproprié sous peine d'être décapité. Cela permis a Sheik d'apprendre a connaitre un peu mieux Kory et Akkan. Il apprit entre autre que les deux frères étaient des esclaves sexuels et que leur propriétaire s'était lâssé d'eux. Il les avait brûler au visage avec de l'acide et les avait abandonnés sur la planètes de chasse en tant que gibier.

//j'aime bien Taule, il est gentil avec moi.

Les deux frères se regardaient avec incompréhension.

//qui est Taule? Est-ce le nom du patron? 

Sheik hocha affirmativement de la tête.

//c'est drôle, je croyais qu'il n'avait pas de nom.

//c'est vrai! Mais lorsqu'il ma acheté, il ma demander de lui trouver un nom alors je l'ai nommer Taule.

Akkan rit. Il demanda a Kory d'aller préparer a manger. Sheik s'excusa et alla se reposer un peu. A son réveil, il était enrober du corp chaud de son alpha.

//bébé! J'étouffe! 

Il y eut un grognement incompréhensible et l'étreinte se resserra un peu avant de desserrer.

//je dormais…. pourquoi as t'il fallu que tu me réveille? 

Sheik roula des yeux.

//allez debout mon gros alpha grognon! J'aimerais aller faire un tour en ville aujourd'hui.

//mmmm… Plus tard…

Sheik était triste et l'odeur de son oméga ayant de la peine le fit se lever sur le champ.

//OK monsieur-je-boude-et-fait-sentir-mon-alpha-comme-un-gros-mechant-alpha. On va aller voir mon clan si tu veux.

Sheik sauta au plafond!! Il allait pouvoir rencontrer la famille de Taule. Son clan était constituer de son père et de ses quatre frères. Il lui dit aussi que lorsque l'on n'allait pas voir son clan pendant longtemps, il était coutume d'apporter une offrande de valeur au chef du clan. Sauf que taule n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait apporter.

//je sais ce que tu vas lui apporter. As tu des cruchons en verre avec couvercle hermétique?

Il le regardait avec un air perdu.

//quand j'étais a la fourrière, nous vendions notre slick pour couvrir les dépenses servant a nous éduquer et a nous nourrir. Un bocal vaut quelque millier de dollars. Est-ce assez de valeur comme offrande?

Taule sourit a pleine dent! 

//il va nous falloir minimum quatre cruchons ce qui veut dire une longue séance de bisous et de câlins. Allez mettons nous tout de suite au travail!

 

Cela leur a prit pas loin de quatre heures car Taule na pas pu s'empêcher de manger l'équivalent de trois cruchons. Il arrivèrent au final avec un total de cinq cruchons, ce qui demanda un effort d'énergie incroyable de la part de Sheik. Toute la production de cette slick l'a épuisé. Il se reposa dans les bras de son amant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village de Taule.


	6. chapitre six

Sheik dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Taule tandis qu'ils etaient en pleine réunion de famille. Il lécha les glandes de Taule et se frottait doucement le visage dans le creux de son cou. 

//on est arriver? 

Sheik entendait des grognements caractéristique s a la langue des yautja. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarqua les cinq paires de yeux braquées sur lui. 

//Sheik je te présente mon père. Une grosse brute épaisse mais sympathique.

//comme ça tu es la nouvelle acquisition de mon fils? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des gouts de se genre. Tu as quel âge? 

Sheik souriait. Taule ressemble beaucoup a son père. 

//j'ai 18 ans monsieur. 

Il déposa Sheik au sol et les frères de son alpha l'encercle. Ils n'était pas bien plus âgés que Sheik a première vue. Ils l'examina dans tous les sens.

//tu es de quel race? Tu sens bon… tu veux jouer?

Sheik regardait Taule désemparé. 

//je peux ?

//oui mais Sheik est MON oméga alors pas touche d'accord? Je ne voudrait pas avoir a me fâcher comme la dernière fois. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il est humain alors soyez doux!

Ils s'en allèrent en courant.

//un oméga hein? Tu as enfin décider de fonder une famille? 

//je sais pas encore s'il veut avoir des enfants mais a sa prochaine chaleur, je vais l'imprégner. Ce qui me fait penser que je tai apporté une offrande.

Il déposa les cruchons sur la table. Son père en ouvrit un et il se lécha les mandibules de plaisir.

//les garçons ! Venez ici tout de suite! 

Ils arrivèrent a la course suivi par Sheik. Celui-ci grimpa sur les genoux de son alpha et se blotti dans son cou.

//papa on veut avoir des omégas nous aussi!! Ils sentent si bon…

Il y avait une forte odeur de jeunes mâles alpha excités. 

//vous êtes trop jeunes et de plus vous devez atteindre une classe plus élevé de chasseur avant. Mais j'ai un petit cadeau en attendant pour vous convaincre a vous entrainer fort.

Il leur donna chacun un cruchon et un d'eux s'en frotta les mandibules. Les autres commencèrent a se frotter les organes génitaux comme si de rien était. Les yautja ont une ouverture d'esprit que les humains n'ont pas. Il ne connaissent pas le concept d'être prude. Le père de Taule les invita a rester manger avec eux. Malheureusement, Sheik eut mal a la tête et les instincts de protection de son alpha prit le dessus. Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner a la maison et taule l'installa sur le divan. Il faisait les cent pas autour et il rappelle a Sheik le comportement dun chien de garde. 

//Kory! Va chercher des pilules pour le soulager ainsi qun verre d'eau froid.

L'odeur de SON oméga en souffrance lui était insupportable. Sheik dégageait une chaleur inhabituel et produisait du slick de manière frénétique. C'est a se moment qu'il réalisa.

//Taule, je crois que je suis en pré-chaleur. J'ai besoin de toi, amène moi dans ton lit. Dans quelque heures les crampes commenceront et je préfère être dans ton lit s'il te plaît.

Les pré-chaleurs étaient un moment pénible pour les omégas et leur alpha. Se n'était qune période de douleur intense et de détresse. Alors que les chaleur ne laissait place qua une intense chaleur corporelle, un mal plus ou moins endurable et un besoin incontrôlable de s'accoupler. 

//je croyais que tes chaleurs étaient pour dans un mois? 

//je sais mais parfois lorsqu'un oméga trouve son âme soeur, cela le accélère ces chaleurs. Dans quelque jours j'aurai besoin que tu me knot pour aider a gérer la douleur.

//je sais mais j'aurais préférer préparer quelque chose de romantique avant. Je vais organiser quelque chose en vitesse d'accord? Mais j'aimerais aborder un sujet avec toi avant. Tu connais la physionomie des mâle alpha?

//oui bien sur! Les alpha ont un pénis large et long, et au moment de jouir, un nœud se forme au milieu du membre pour empêcher la semence de s'écouler a l'extérieur. On appelle sa un knot. Pourquoi? Est ce que les mâles alpha yautja ont une physionomie différente des alpha humains?

Taule était visiblement très mal a l'aise. 

//et bien il y a quelque petite exceptions. Premièrement, notre knot est situé a la base du membre et non au milieu. Et en comparaison de ceux de Kory et Akkan, les pénis yautja sont beaucoup plus gros. Nous appelons un penis un nok.

//d'accord mais quand tu dis plus gros, comment gros a peu près?

Il y eut un long silence avant que Taule ne réponde.

//nous employons le mot nok lorsque l'on parle de notre appareil génital mais un nok décrit aussi une unité de mesure sur ma planète qui équivaut a treize pouces.…. Et comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué je suis plus grand et plus gros que les yautja standards. Et bien ça se trouve que mon nok est aussi au-dessus de la moyenne.

Sheik avait peur de poser la question mais il devait le faire.

//quelle est la grosseur de ton nok? 

//……quatorze pouces et demi.

Sheik eut peur. La première pensée qu'il eut est que une fois en rut, les alphas devenaient brutal et incontrôlables. Ils sentent le besoin de faire l'amour vite et fort. Et la rut dure en moyenne trois jours pendant lesquels les alphas cherchaient a avoir le plus de relations sexuelles possible afin d'augmenter les chances de procréation. Taule senti son oméga apeuré. Il se précipitait sur lui et le colla dans ses bras.

//chhhhh… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal….. Je t'en pris je vais me contrôler … Je t'en pris fais moi confiance, je suis habituer , je sais me contrôler. J'ai du apprendre a me contrôler car plus jeune étant bien bâti et très grand, mon père me vendais sur le marché en tant que mâle reproducteur. Je sais que j'ai une énorme force physique mais j'ai je suis capable d'être doux je crois.

Entre deux pleurs, Sheik lui demanda s'il avait déjà eu des relations avec des êtres aussi fragiles et délicats que les oméga humains.

//non mais il reste trois jour avant tes chaleurs et d'ici là je vais prendre soin de toi et je vais te rassurer. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de t'imprégner alors je veux que tu me fasse confiance d'accord. Je t'aime et je ne te ferai jamais de mal , rut ou pas rut.

Ils restèrent blotti l'un sur l'autre en marquant l'autre de leur odeur. Sheik était plus calme, tout allait bien se passer.


	7. chapitre sept

Taule passa les heures qui suivirent a penser a quelque chose de romantique. Akkan et lui cherchaient des idées alors que Kory prenait soin de Sheik.

//patron, les humains ont tendance a offrir des fleurs et du chocolat lorsque nous voulons être romantique. Sauf que votre oméga est en pre-chaleur alors pour ce qui est d'une activité de couple c'est hors de question. 

//je vais au village aller-retour alors je veux que vous gardiez mon oméga. Veillez a ce qu'il reste hydraté.

Taule partit a la course au village. Il lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant les chaleurs de Sheik. Il dénicha des roses du même rouge que les yeux de Sheik avec de petites taches noir comme les motif de son front. Il acheta aussi du champagne et des bougies parfumées a la litchi. Il se dépêcha de retourner a la maison et lorsqu'il entra, il sentit tout de suite que les chaleurs étaient proche. Il se dépêcha d'installer son petit oméga dans sa chambre pour préparer sa nuit romantique. Il versa le champagne, alluma les bougies et étala des pétales de roses sur son lit. Sheik allait être content.

//bébé, j'ai quelque chose a ta montrer. 

Il pris Sheik dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il lui passa une coupe de champagne et l'embrassa.

//taule, j'ai peur.

//je sais mais tout vas bien se passer. Moi aussi je suis nerveux. Je t'en prit repose ta tête dans mon cou, cela va te calmer.

Il se blotti contre les glandes de son alpha et peu a peu il cessa de trembler. Il restèrent des heures comme ça durant lesquelles les pré-chaleurs laissa place aux chaleurs. Le besoin de copuler de Sheik grandissait de plus en plus et Taule durcissait. Sheik se mit a dégager une agréable odeur de slick sucré et mélangée au doux parfum de litchi émis par les bougies ainsi que les pétales de rose lui fit fondre le cerveau. Il se frottait le visage contre Sheik en le couvrant de petits bisous. Il frottait son membre en érection contre celui de Sheik et celui-ci émettait un long gémissement approbateur. La chaleur montait graduellement entre eux.

//taule je t'en prit j'en peux plus. 

Il donna un coup de bassin plus prononcé contre son alpha. Taule lui déchira le gilet avec ses griffes. Il tremblait d'excitation. Sa rut était commencée et il avait désespérément besoin de Sheik. Il prit les mamelons de son oméga et les pinçait farouchement. Sheik pleurait lentement, il avait besoin de Taule en lui maintenant. Le yautja senti son besoin et il tenta de défaire la ceinture de son amant. Il sacrait intérieurement, satané dispositif humain! Ses grosse mains n'étaient pas conçues pour du travail de précision. Sheik entreprit lui-même d'enlever ses pantalons. Ils dégoulinent de slick, ainsi que ses sous vêtements. Ceux-ci furent déchirés a la hâte. 

//je t'en prit prend moi….

//patience bébé je doit bien te préparer avant si tu veux être en mesure de prendre mon nok et peut-être même mon knot. 

Dans le temps de le dire, les vêtements de Taule étaient sur le sol. Son nok pointait vers le haut bien dur et avait désespérément besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui. Par la simple image de son oméga écarté devant lui le suppliant , son nok dégoutait de liquide pré-ejaculatoire. Sheik capta l'odeur et saliva abondamment. Taule couvrit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant d'insérer un premier doigt. sheik arqua son dos et laissa échapper un petit cri de désespoir. 

//je t'en prit dépêche toi j'ai tellement besoin de toi alpha!

Il inséra deux autres doigts et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Sheik gémissait sous la douce friction. Taule pliait ses doigts dans l'espoir de trouver la prostate de son oméga. Il effleura le petit amas de nerfs et Sheik vit des étoiles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sortir un petit cri de plaisir mais taule effleura la zone de nouveau ce qui laissa place a un cri silencieux. Taule sortit ses doigts pour les humidifiés de nouveau.

//tu es tellement serré! J'ai tellement hâte de te sentir te resserrer tout autour de mon nok. 

Il étala une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant le long de son membre et pressa la tête contre l'orifice de Sheik. Il arrêta de respirer et se tendit sous Taule. 

//bébé tu dois essayer de te relaxer d'accord? Détend toi et je vais y aller tout en douceur. Si tu veux que j'arrête ou que je ralentisse dis moi le. Sheik éprouvait un mélange de peur et d'excitation a l'idée que son alpha lui fasse l'amour pour la première fois.

//tu es prêt? On y va doucement…

Il commença a entrer en lui tout en le masturbant pour lui rendre la douleur plus supportable. 

//nnnhghgf bébé…..

//mmmm Sheik ! Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi serré! Si bon mon oméga…

Taule continua lentement le mouvement de va et vient sur le membre de sheik. Il avait déjà rentré a peu près trois pouce. 

//attend un peu … Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle s'il te plaît… Tu es si gros alpha! 

Taule s'immobilisa en tenant Sheik dans ses bras. Il embrasse fougueusement celui-ci. Son instinct lui répétait sans cesse LE MIEN, METTRE, FUCK, VITE, DÉFONCER. Pour le bien de son oméga il devait absolument garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions. Sheik lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il puisse continuer. Taule entra deux autres pouces et il sentit le coeur de Sheik accélérer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le masturbait toujours mais a un rhytme déchaîné. Sheik a présent n'émettait qu'un long gémissement sensuel.

//bébé j'en peux plus je vais décharger…..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Taule se couvrit de son précieux jus. Taule lui demanda s'il pouvait continuer et lorsqu'il lui sourit, il entra deux autres pouces. Cette fois ci il arrêta car il venait de heurter la prostate de son amant de plein fouet. Sheik qui venait tout juste de jouir était encore trop sensible. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il se serra douloureusement autour de Taule a plusieurs reprises.

// sheik mon orgasme est proche, si tu veux que mon knot nous coince ensemble je vais devoir entrer le reste de mon nok sans arrêter. Est-ce que tu me donne la permission?

//oui mais au moment de jouir je voudrais que tu m'impregne comme ça je porterai toujours ton odeur sur moi et les autres alpha sauront que je t'appartiens officiellement. 

Taule força le reste de son nok a l'intérieur de Sheik. Celui-ci s'agrippe au épaules de son alpha en pleurant.

//aaahhhh mnnmnpfd…. Ah Taule! Taule!

Le knot du Yautja était de plus en plus près de se gonfler. Il réussit néanmoins a le retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en Sheik. 

//penche ton cou et montre moi tes glandes.

Il embrassa le cou de son oméga avant d'y planter ses dents solidement, perçant ainsi ses glandes. Enfin Sheik venait d'être imprégné. Il senti le knot se gonfler brutalement en lui. La douleur le fit crier de douleur.

//calme toi et respire! Tu vas t'habituer. Et avec un peu de chance tu seras bientôt enceint de mon enfant. L'idée de porter les petits de son amoureux lui rempli le coeur de bonheur. Il embrassa Taule et ils se couchent sur le dos, tous les deux liés par l'énorme knot. Taule était aux anges. Il venait de faire l'amour a SON oméga pour la première fois. Il avait déjà hâte de recommencer. Sheik dormait paisiblement sur le torse de son alpha, complètement exténué. Taule déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et juste avant de s'endormir a son tour, il se fit la promesse de protéger et de chérir Sheik jusqu'à sa mort.


End file.
